(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operation microscope apparatus and more particularly to a driving and supporting apparatus for a microscope assembly fitted movably to a stand.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional operating microscope comprises a stand 1, a supporting arm 2 mounted on the stand 1 so as to be movable in the vertical direction and rotatable around the vertical axis, a microscope assembly moving device 3 supported at the tip of the supporting arm 2 so as to be rotatable around the vertical axis, a microscope assembly suspending member 4 fitted to the bottom of the moving device 3 so as to be movable in the X and Y directions in the horizontal plane, a microscope assembly (including a lens barrel, objective and eyepiece) 5 fitted to the suspending member 4, a current source part 6 connected to the moving device 3 and containing a position controlling circuit and a trodden controller 7 connected to the current source 6 so that an operator may make an operation while observing on the focal plane SP of the microscope with the microscope assembly 5 and may move the focal plane SP of the microscope in the X and Y directions by actuating the device 3 by operating the controller 7 as required. However, as this moving device 3 is so formed that the microscope assembly 5 may be movable relatively with the case 3a of the moving device 3, the operator 8 or accessories with which the operator and/or microscope assembly is equipped have been likely to collide with the case 3a. Further, this moving device 3 has had defects that, as the microscope assembly 5 is fitted directly to the bottom of the moving device 3 through the suspending member 4, the distance H from the top surface of the case 3a of the moving device 3 to the focal plane SP of the microscope will be longer and the operatability will reduce. There has been also a defect that, as this moving device 3 is so made that, when the movable member is positioned in the center of the moving range, a slip D will be present between the center axis of the part of fitting to the supporting arm 2, that is, the rotation center axis l of the moving device 3 and the observing optical axis l' of the microscope assembly and the operatability will reduce.